Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor inspection systems and/or methods of inspecting a semiconductor device using the same.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are used as important elements in the electronics industry. The semiconductor devices may be fabricated using various processes such as photolithography, etching, deposition, ion implantation, and cleaning processes.
An inspection process may be performed to examine whether there is any failure in patterns constituting a fabricated semiconductor device. By performing the inspection process, a process condition of the fabrication process can be improved and any failure in a semiconductor device can be identified in an early stage.
As the semiconductor device is scaled down, demand for a method and a system capable of reliably measuring fine patterns in the semiconductor device is increasing.